


Back to Life

by Element_of_Fire



Series: After the War [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element_of_Fire/pseuds/Element_of_Fire
Summary: What if Fred Weasley didn't die?(Very very short)





	Back to Life

The Second Wizarding War tore many families apart. Death and lethal injuries were the main cause.

It was July, a month after the war.

One of the families, the Weasley family, was gathered around their own house. One of their losses to the war is Fred Weasley, one of the twins. It shocked them when they were notified that Fred’s remains can not be found. Not even a proper funeral can be raised to say proper farewell.

The one that might be most affected might be George Weasley, Fred’s twin. He had felt incomplete since the day of Fred’s death, and today, while they all were gathered to fill the scars of war, all he could think about was his brother.

How could he go on?

The door knocked, and everyone jumped. Who would be there at the dead of night?

“Percy, can you go get it?” Mrs. Weasley asked her son, who was closest to the door. George can hear him asking who was there, the crack of a door, and silence.

“Percy?” Ron asked, noticing the silence. George listened to some muffled voices the two were making at the front.

“...not real, are you?” Pause. “I can’t believe it.”

“Better believe it.” The second voice spoke. At that mention, George was the first one to jump and run out to the front, his mind trying to process the voice that he just heard. “Now, let me in, or am I banned from my own home?” Ron and Ginny acted the second, racing after George. Molly and Arthur stared at each other with faces of disbelief .

He glanced towards the door, where he can not believe what he was seeing.

Percy was embracing Fred, his supposed fallen brother.

**Author's Note:**

> im bad at expressing emotions im very sorry


End file.
